Cruel Games Ch 1
by Sylex
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma grow inexorably closer as they live together. With Bulma's firery rebuff, Yamcha is no longer part of the scene, and the playing field is set. Let the games begin.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Though I love and worship DBZ, I do not own it, nor any of its characters. So please don't sue me. I'm broke, anyway.

Cruel Games

Chapter 1 Let the games begin

Cool night breezes caressed the blue-haired woman. She stands in the open balcony window, the moonlight reflecting off a single tear running down her cheek. Bulma had just gotten off the phone with her long time boyfriend, Yamcha. He had canceled their date tonight, a date she had waited for especially...The way he had been acting lately...distant, indecisive, it made her feel as if he really didn't care for her as much anymore. When he had asked her to dinner last week, she readily accepted, even though she had an important inventor's club meeting the night of the date...tonight...

Sighing, she left the balcony window and walked to her closet, changing into a short, light blue silk nightgown. She didn't feel like going to the meeting now, it would hold no interest for her. Sitting at her mirror, she looked at herself critically. What was wrong with her? She was attractive, she knew, and could be as fun as the next girl, and rich. Then why would Yamcha act the way he did? Why is he growing so distant? _In fact_...she thought, tilting her head to the side slightly, a delicate frown creasing her brow..._He didn't even give a real reason why he cancelled_...

Her hand stopped halfway to the phone, sitting on the table beside her. Did she really want to call him back? What if she learned something she didn't want to know? No, she would spare her heart for now...

Bulma got up and made her way downstairs, thinking that since she wasn't going to dinner, she should get a snack at least. Crossing through the living room to the kitchen, Bulma noticed a damp towel haphazardly draped over the back of a couch. Picking it up, she felt it was still warm, meaning..._His Royal Highness is about_...Probably in the kitchen. _At least he's clean,_ she thought with a little smirk she couldn't stop. Halfway out of the living room, she looked down at the towel in her hand and dropped it on the floor; the cleaning bots' would take care of it, and thank god for them, since said sayain never cleaned up after himself.

Of course, Vegeta was in the kitchen, finishing what appeared to be a smorgasbord of food, as was customary for a sayain. He looked up as she entered the room, onyx eyes absorbing her. If the nightgown she was wearing had any effect on him, he hid in masterfully. Bulma shivered inwardly, as she walked past the table. She always felt chills with his gaze on her. Too late, she realized what she was wearing, but steeled herself not to show any embarrassment or nervousness. She wasn't thinking about dressing properly after that phone call.

_Have to be careful,...Sayians can smell fear,_ She thought, trying to amuse herself a little. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Vegeta's rough voice,

"I thought you were going out." He rumbled, after swallowing.

"Since when are you privy to my affairs?" Bulma threw over her shoulder loftily, opening the fridge and scanning the sorely depleted contents as a result from Vegeta's nightly plundering.

"It's impossible not to overhear your incessant babbling, about that pitiful excuse for a warrior and your dealings with him." He said gruffly, finally looking away from her.

"Something came up and he had to cancel, not that it's any of your business." By this time she had given up on the fridge and opened a cupboard to grab an instant cup of noodles.

"Hmph!" He grunted. "More like something with a chest and legs came up."

Instant noodles in hand; Bulma whirled around, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"_WHAT did you say!?" _She asked, shocked.

Vegeta, not liking to repeat himself, was annoyed. He had assumed she knew about the other women.

"You are not his only interest, woman. He carries around the scents of at least two other females, so strongly I wonder why you haven't noticed it, even with your feeble nose."

Completely thrown off guard, Bulma stood stricken, hoping this to be some sort of prank for Vegeta's amusement. Vegeta seemed not inclined to offer any more comments, so finally Bulma managed to get out; "That can't be true...I know that can't..." Still holding the instant noodles, Bulma turned and walked out of the kitchen, up to her room, and picked up the phone, driven by a force she couldn't control, a need to know...

Clutching the phone in one hand, the instant noodles in the other, Bulma dialed Yamcha's number, and listened to it ring.

After ringing about three times, he picked up;

"-Haha-Hello?"

For a moment, Bulma could say nothing.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Yamcha,...It's me." She could feel her heart turning to lead, beating heavy in her chest.

"Bulma! Oh! Ithoughtyouwouldbeasleepbynow!"

"I just got off the phone with you, about 15 minutes ago, how could I be asleep? It's only 8:00 anyway..." She trailed off. On the other side of the phone, Bulma heard a soft noise, like a voice...a girl's voice...

"Yamcha, is someone there with you...?" She felt numb all over.

"No, no, that's just,..."

She didn't let him finish. "Just something with a chest and legs!" She nearly shrieked, inadvertently using the same frase Vegeta had used. Downstairs, a sayian's sensitive hearing picked up the loud words...and a sayian's lips turned into a smirk. Her hand tightened around the innocent instant noodle cup, crushing dry noodles inside.

"No! Wait, Bulma, it-" The phone made a hurt sound as she slammed down the receiver, like the ringing of a broken bell.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel angry, just sad. So very sad, and tired. How much time had she invested in him? The least he could do is break up with her before messing around. In a daze, she started walking, not really knowing where she was going, not really caring. She just watched the floor move past her until she stopped, at the gravity room's door.

What was she doing here? She thought she knew...

She stepped inside, closed the door behind her. The lights were dim; to conserve energy, but the sayian's recent workout was still evident. Dents around the walls and floor told better than words the ferocity the room had seen.

The control panel glowed a soft green and blue in the twilight setting, glowed almost invitingly. In a trance, Bulma reached out, and pressed her finger on the Increase G button. She let it rest there, the weight of her finger making the numbers climb faster and faster.

3G......

She could feel her feet pressing into the floor with increased pressure,

5G.....

Her head bowed, even her hair felt heavy....

8G.......

Holding her finger to the button now was impossible, as her limbs felt as though they were made of cement. They dropped to her sides and it was all she could do to keep standing...or to stay conscious...

Bulma slumped to the floor, free for the moment of the depression that plagued her.

About 10 walls away, watching TV, Vegeta heard the gravity room power up, and then activate the artificial gravity. This was not uncommon, for Bulma regularly checked the gravity room (when she wasn't fixing it) to make sure it wouldn't break any sooner than it had to. What _was_ uncommon was she usually didn't do it in the middle of the night. Dropping the remote, he got out of his favorite lazyboy and went to investigate.

"What is that infernal woman up to?" He growled.

Vegeta paused when he got to the gravity room door. He glanced at a console in the wall beside the door, where Bulma usually turned the gravity on from when she was testing it...she couldn't be _in_ the room while testing it, she was to fragile...

Not wasting any more time, Vegeta forced the door with his awesome strength to slide it open, as it was automatically locked when gravity was being used.

Vegeta stepped into the room, immediately feeling the increase of gravity, (though it had little effect on him) and spied Bulma lying near the consol in the dim light. Quickly he ran over and pressed the CANCEL button, turning the gravity off. Bulma, still lying at his feet, gave no sign of life he could readily discern.

He bent low near her face, and seeing a slight flutter of her eyelids, picked her up as gently as he dared in spite of his rush to get her to the regeneration chamber. It wasn't far, since his recent accident in the old gravity chamber outside made Bulma decide to construct a gravity room built right into the house, closer to the regen-room, also built after the accident..

Vegeta slipped the unconscious Bulma into the chamber and switched it on, then watched the readout.

_Looks like she wasn't injured too badly,_ He saw that the pressure had closed her lungs, but the chamber already had that fixed, and besides a small concussion when her head hit the floor, she looked all right.

Vegeta couldn't fathom why the woman had done this to herself. He feared he would never understand humans, particularly the females. Not that he wanted to. As long as they served his needs, he didn't have to understand them. That was why he had to save her. She was the only one besides the old man who could repair the gravity room, and he took longer to do it. Vegeta stared at his reflection over the chamber, Bulma floating below it, her hair waving in a small current.

The minutes passed, and Vegeta remained, watching the woman in the chamber, lost in thought.

_That's why I had to save her...to fix the gravity room._

His thoughts wandered back to the time in his life where he had been around other females, back on planet Vegeta, where his father was king, and he was heir.

Females seemed everywhere then, females of his kind, and others, wild and stubborn. Some almost as powerful as the males, but decidedly craftier.

Relationships between sayians were short and practical, though certain amounts of unbridled lust was felt. Few allowed themselves to become attached, as sayains were not inherently that kind of people. When sayains mated, it was usually for elevation of the social status, or simple animal attraction. The few who did become loyal to a single mate were looked upon with disdain, for they had let feelings make them weak. Those feelings could be used against them to win a battle easily. Being prince, Vegeta had been pursued by quite a few females who were eager to bear the next heir, thereby gaining status in the social class. He paid them little mind, having planets to conquer, civilizations to crush, and other more important things to worry about.

Only occasionally, more for appearances than desire, he would take one to his bed. While those encounters were physically satisfying, he sensed something missing. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone, including himself.

Anyway, after Freiza killed his father, (along with his race) Vegeta knew that he would never have a female sayain again. There were other races compatible to his own, but if he ever grew attached to anyone, Frieza would only use it to hurt him.

Looking down at Bulma now, he could feel the slightest stirrings of that same feeling. Something was missing, reminding him of its absence. Then Vegeta noticed that the liquid made Bulma's nightie virtually transparent, and he had been staring.

Shaking his head roughly, he sought to clear these thoughts from his mind. It was bad enough he hadn't been with a woman it some time, but he didn't have time to contemplate feelings which could make him weak. Vegeta stalked from the room like someone trying not to run.


	2. Cruel Games Ch 2

Disclaimer: Though I love and worship DBZ, I do not own it, nor any of its characters. So please don't sue me. I'm broke, anyway.

Cruel Games

Chapter 2

Sometime later the next day, the regen. chamber decided Bulma was repaired enough to wake up, the fluid drained from the bottom and the lid opened. The resulting cool air that played over Bulma was enough to rouse her, just as the chamber let off a chiming sound, not unlike the sound a microwave makes when it's done cooking.

For a few moments, Bulma lay still, trying to remember how she had gotten where she was. She remembered being in the gravity room, and feeling that intense sadness, which she still felt. _I must have passed out...but how did I...?_

A sudden thought, the only possibility really, crossed her mind.

Vegeta! It was him! He saved me... 

She got out of the chamber and grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall. Taking slow steps, she walked to the kitchen even before going to shower. She had to thank him, even though she had no delusions of romanticism about the rescue. _He probably saved me just because I can fix the gravity room when it breaks down. _Vegeta was not to be found, though. In the kitchen or anywhere else. Bulma decided she would thank him later when she had the chance. Besides, she had a lot of thinking to do.

After a nice long, hot shower, Bulma was feeling much better. She wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish last night in the gravity room, but now she understood that she could not let Yamcha's betrayal ruin her life. She would move on, and live to love again.

_But I feel so lonely already ..._

Yes, she'd hurt for a while, but she had to remind herself that she had known deep in her heart or hearts that Yamcha was cheating, and an open betrayal was inevitable.

Vegeta had flown away that night, to spend time meditating and clearing his head of nagging thoughts. He knew there was nowhere else he preferred to stay on earth than Capsule Corp., as the gravity room was there and the Briefs being the richest family around, he lived in comfort like he was used to. _(Except when that woman tries to cook the meals- that's like being punished)_

Speaking of food, he was hungry. Vegeta looked west, to the setting sun turning clouds purple in the sky. It had been a full day since he had eaten, and though he could go considerably longer without food, he didn't like to when he didn't have to.

Vegeta made his way back to Capsule Corp., his stomach rumbling in anticipation of being filled.

Bulma had thought a lot about the last few days' events, while working in the lab or in her office, which really had no difference. Over the years the lab had spilled over into the office. Her workplace had special significance for her, since no one dared to bother her when she was working, not even her father. Except for Vegeta. And as for the resident alien prince, she had installed titanium doors to keep him at bay when there was a problem with the gravity room. She doubted they would even slow him down in the least though, if he _wanted_ to break them down. So far, he had had the manners not to destroy them, probably in respect of the unspoken agreement that he _could_.

Sighing over an unfinished project sprawled across her desk, (and onto the floor) Bulma jumped on her stool at a loud knock. Taking a moment to settle herself, she answered, "Yes?!"

She didn't need to ask who it was.

"Gravity room's broken."

Sighing louder, and this time with more frustration than sadness, Bulma opened the door.

What met her eyes was a sight she was not soon to forget; Vegeta stood in the doorway, the heat from his interrupted workout radiating off him; the sweat sheen on his body glowed, and his muscles rippled under tanned skin. Not to mention the skin-tight black shorts, and the absence of a shirt left little to the imagination.

"Gravity room's broken." He said again, startling Bulma out of her reverie.

" I heard you the first time," she said, suddenly feeling warm.

" Fix it."

"I have things do other than fix that thing all the time, but not that you'd stop to figure that out!" She was getting uncomfortable with the way her body was reacting to him, and she needed to put some distance between them.

"You could at least say please!"

She made to close the door, but Vegeta easily caught it with one hand, holding it open.

Bulma felt decidedly hot now, and was desperate to escape that absorbing gaze.

" Let go!"

Vegeta cocked his head to the side and arched an eyebrow, as if seeing something different about her. He was no idiot, and even without his heightened senses, he could tell she was aroused...by him! He let out a low chuckle, though truth be told, this new development had him feeling a bit off guard... Not that he would show it.

"...Why?" He asked, slowly looking her up and down, making it obvious he was fully aware of her condition.

Bulma was having trouble breathing normally, not to mention _thinking_ normally, as she tried to come up with answer to satisfy him.

"I'm not feeling myself right now!" she almost shrieked, "I need some time alone!"

Vegeta nearly laughed out loud at her answer.

"Some time alone..." he said, "To _feel_ yourself...?

Bulma did not justify him with an answer. Instead of trying to close the door between them, she made to walk past him, heading for her rooms. Vegeta stepped in front of her, bringing her closer than she wanted to be to him. Not wanting to back down, she held her ground. Determinedly she looked into those coal-black eyes.

Bulma could feel his warmth being so close, and hear his breathing.

His breathing... 

She then noticed something she had missed in his gaze before...desire. So she wasn't the only one feeling a little turned on!

Oh, ho! 

She felt a surge of confidence and regained some of her composure.

"Vegeta,.." she purred, instantly seeing the change in his face from smug to unsure,

"If you don't intend on letting me past, what do you have in mind?"

Bulma expected the sayain to back off, and storm away in a huff.

Instead, she found her back pressed up against the wall, and his hands gently but firmly holding her shoulders in place. His face was only a few inches from her own, and she was totally at a loss.

"Do you think I have not played this game before, woman?" He drew even closer, brushing his cheek against hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. She was now pressed full length against him, and it was almost too much for him to bear. He fought the urge to take her right there, to rip her clothes off and show her how a _real_ man could satisfy a woman, not like that weakling, Yamcha.

Similarly affected by the contact, Bulma's eyes slipped closed and her mind reeled. Vegeta had loosened his hold, and her hands, seemingly with a mind of their own, ran up his marvelously sculpted back and into his coarse hair.

_What's... going on here?!? Oh, Kami, help me!_ Bumla could not stop herself from exploring Vegeta's body, his scent driving her into a frenzy as he began nuzzling her neck.

Vegeta was lost in his own ministrations, teasing Bulma with his lips. He was determined to be the victor of this encounter, or so he kept telling himself.

Softly he brushed her neck, lightly nipping her delicately scented skin. He had to hold himself back from breaking the skin and tasting her sweet blood. Instead he contented to run his hands over her wondrous form, down to her waist and lower to her often admired posterior, which he squeezed lightly, winning a gasp from her.

Bulma was fast becoming butter in the sayian prince's masterful hands. And she knew it. And she wanted more, suddenly burning for it.

Just as she was whispering something about the two of them going to her rooms, she felt cold air between them, the contact suddenly broken. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta walking down the hallway, not in any hurry.

"The gravity room's broken. Fix it."

Bulma's jaw hit the floor.

He paused while turning the corner, and looked back at her still pressed against the wall and completely flustered.

"Please." He added, with the smuggest possible smirk he could manage. (That's saying a lot)

Bulma, speechless, took a moment to stare at the space Vegeta had just been, putting her thoughts back in order. Still very much hot and bothered, she began to grow angry.

How dare he! Toy with her like some plaything and toss her to the wayside like it was nothing to him! And to just walk away like that! He was turned on too!

She walked down the hall, once again heading for her rooms.

How could he just stop like that? He must have very good control, or be very good at faking desire. Bulma stopped, considering. Was he faking? His desire felt genuine, made her feel so warm... so wanted....

Damn! Now she really _did_ need some time alone!


	3. Cruel Games Ch 3

Disclaimer: Though I love and worship DBZ, I do not own it, nor any of its characters. So please don't sue me. I'm broke, anyway.

Cruel Games

Chapter3

Vegeta strode down the hallway, face locked into a fierce scowl. He had to get away from her, at all costs. He had felt his control slipping, and it had taken all of his willpower to walk away. He must have been so preoccupied with his training that he had neglected his other physical needs, and now that he was confronted with the opportunity to fulfill those needs, he was nearly powerless to stop himself. He headed the to GR, forgetting it was broken.

Vegeta was unsettled by what had just occurred, but even more unsettled by what he had felt when the woman Bulma was so close...the scent of her hair.....  
Vegeta roughly shook his head. (He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.)

He did not have feelings for this woman! Preposterous! A sayain prince, harboring feelings for a weak human?! Ha!

Vegeta entered the GR, then realized why he had left it in the first place. He stood there in the dim light, fists clenched. He would beat this. This was nothing. He could not afford to become attached.

Vegeta left the GR, and went outside, where the sun was a few minutes from setting. He would be sleeping outside tonight, where stray scents of purple hued hair could not reach him.

Later on that night, Bulma was preparing for bed. After a cold shower, then a warm one, (then another cold one) she was feeling more herself. She left her rooms to grab a snack from the kitchen, pausing on her way at the GR. She laid her hand on the door, wondering. She rarely actually saw Vegeta training, and was always awed by the raw power he could create and mold in his bare hands. She wondered if he thought of anything in particular while he trained. Maybe he thought about his years of slavery under Frieza, and how his race no longer exists. Bulma realized for the first time how much Vegeta's pride much have hurt for all he had endured. He was so bent out of shape over Goku being stronger than him, and that didn't even seem like something to get angry over. But all the time he spent forced to obey Frieza... Bulma could only imagine the humiliation he had felt. He still feels it... A prince of an entire race, forced to carry out orders for most of his life... Then to be free of his slavery, but denied the revenge for his people and himself he so craved, to have it be taken away by Goku, a common soldier class sayain.

Bulma had never really thought of it that way. She never tried to see past his stubborn exterior, never tried to reason why he acted the way he did. Now she could understand a little of how he felt.

She continued on her way to the kitchen, where she expected Vegeta to be, but found he was not. Sort of relived, she wasn't sure how she would have approached him after the encounter at her lab earlier that day. At least she didn't have to think of his eyes raking her as she went about the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, she saw Vegeta hadn't been there yet that night, as there was actually food it.

_Hhhmmm_... Where was he, anyway? He always ate pretty early, and went to bed before 9:00. It was now around 10:30. She made a turkey and cheddar sandwich and stepped outside to enjoy the stars. Leaning her shoulder on a sturdy tree, she looked up into the heavens, and tried to figure where the sayain planet would have been.

Up in the tree above her, Vegeta watched her silently. He looked down upon her, and wondered what she was thinking. He had never had the opportunity to observe her like this, quite and still, not saying anything and comfortable with the sight of the stars. Though just a weak human, he had to admit she was an attractive one. But such thinking brought back memories of earlier that day, making him uncomfortable. Seeing the sandwich, he was reminded that he had skipped dinner, just wanting to be out of Capsule Corp.

A wisp of turkey sandwich scent wafted up to where he was sitting, and his stomach promptly growled, betraying his position.

Bulma's head jerked up, scanning the branches above her. Spying the prince lounging on a branch a few feet up, peering down at her, she relaxed.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said, settling back onto the tree. She took a bite of sandwich, chewing in silence. Then said, "Nice night for stargazing,"

"Hhhmph"

Bulma frowned at the sayain's response, then smiled when his stomach growled again, this time louder. Without saying a word, Bulma tore off half of her sandwich and lifted it above her head. Vegeta eyed the morsel for a moment, (Food was food) and took it from her hand. She could hear him eat it, apparently in one bite.

"Vegeta,..." He looked down at her, eyeing the rest of the sandwich.

"Do you ever think about your home planet, what it was like?" She ventured a quick glance up at him, only to see he had turned his eyes skyward.

"It's destroyed. Frieza saw to that. He was scared that the sayains would grow too powerful and overthrow his empire someday. He was right to be scared."

Bulma was quite, waiting for him to continue.

"It was similar to earth; I never spent much time there. From an early age, my duties took most of my time. The thing I remember most is my father, King Vegeta. He was always making me train harder, to become more powerful, so someday I could defeat Frieza. He was killed when my planet was destroyed."

"Oh." Bulma didn't know what to say. Every time she heard about the way Vegeta had grown up and lived his life, it sounded so depressing. Almost hopeless.

"At least you don't have to worry about Frieza anymore..." She said, trying to cheer him up. "That kid with the purple hair took care of him." She paused. "... I thought that you and Goku were the last full-blooded sayains. Were there other survivors?"

"No, I would have heard about it long before now if there were. Besides, he can't be a sayain. Like I said before, all sayains have black hair."

Bulma didn't mention the fact that the boy had transformed into a super sayain. She didn't want his mood to sour more than it already was.

"Anyway, are you coming in to have dinner? I know that piece of sandwich can't go very far in a sayain stomach."

She glanced up at him again, this time seeing him sneaking a look at the rest of her sandwich. Bulma had an exasperated look on her face as she threw the rest of the sandwich at Vegeta, Who deftly caught and ate it in one motion.

"Well, fine, but now I have to make another sandwich for myself and it would be easy for me to make you few dozen or so..." "All right, I'll be in the kitchen, your royal majesty."

"Hhhmph."

Bulma walked away, Vegeta watching her go.


	4. Cruel Games Ch 4

Disclaimer: Though I love and worship DBZ, I do not own it, nor any of its characters. So please don't sue me. I'm broke, anyway.

Cruel Games

Chapter 4

There was a storm later on that night, and Bulma slept restlessly. She fought with clinging sheets as well as disturbing dreams. One in particular frightened her; a dark silhouette against the flapping curtains of her open window, lightning backlighting the scene in a flash of light. Silent and still, the silhouette made no move towards her, yet she could feel the heat of desire it radiated, and could feel her own reaction. Bulma couldn't tell how long the figure was there, it could have been only a moment or several minutes.

She knew this had to be a dream, though, because she woke to find the window closed, as she had left it the night before.

She woke around 9:30, still tired but unable to sleep anymore. She decided against another cold shower (and she needed one) as it was too early. She wandered down to the kitchen and finding it empty, began to make something to eat. She was getting the eggs out of the fridge when a loud explosion rocked Capsule Corp., causing her to drop them.

Immediately she knew where the blast had come from. Letting the mess lie for the cleaning bots, she ran to the GR room, stopping at its smoking door. Frantically she punched in the override codes in the side panel, and the door slowly scrapped open.

Vegeta had been training all night; If you could call it that. After succumbing to his curiosity last night, he had gone to her window, not exactly acting on any plan. He wanted to just look though the window at her sleeping form, but found himself standing on her balcony, the window too easily opened.

His thought swirled in his head like a whirlpool, making no sense. He saw her, sprawled out on her bed, writhing with some inner battle. He wished to rip the sheets from her body, exposing her delicious form. Kami, he wanted to! Still, he remained at the window, watching...

She moaned softly, the sheets moving just enough to show one long and slender leg, and part of a creamy thigh.

Enough!

He turned to leave, just as he heard her sighing, still locked in her dream

"Vegeta..."

He had to leave. _Now._

With barley enough presence of mind to close the window after him, he flew to the other side of the building, and entered the GR room. What ensued was a fierce battle that represented the battle within himself, where he pushed himself to the limit and beyond.

He had no mercy, and only wished to relive the incredible amount of tension he was feeling, setting his whole person on fire.

The battle raged until the storm abated and the sun rose, shining outside, unnoticed by Vegeta.

After hours of seeming punishment and physical torment, he still had the nearly uncontrollable need to go back to the woman's room and claim her.

The thought of that creamy white skin heated with desire to match his own and pressed against his as they were just a day or two ago drove him over the edge.

Vegeta summoned all his chi into a molten ball hovering between his hands, the sexual tension inside him turning it a fiery red. Holding it precariously between his hands, Vegeta sought to blast himself with the dangerous energy, hoping for unconsciousness if nothing else. The energy proved too unstable, and he lost his hold on it, and it immediately flew to the nearest wall, where it caused as much destruction as it could.

Though he was not harmed, he was stunned, and Vegeta was laying among the rubble as Bulma came running through the door.

She held her breath as she searched for him, memories of doing so after his last accident flooded her mind, making her fearful she might find him in worse shape this time.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted him, partially covered by debris. He looked whole, though battered from a night of intense training. Bulma carefully cleared the pieces of metal and computer compartments off the unconscious sayain, who had inadvertently gotten his wish, and tried to wake him, to no effect. She ordered up a portable float-stretcher from a voice activated panel outside in the hall, and a service bot promptly brought it. Bulma thought briefly of calling someone to help, but pushed that notion out of her mind. No, she would take care of this herself, and maybe get back at the now helpless sayian while she had the chance.

She lowered the stretcher onto the floor and rolled Vegeta onto it; no easy task, as he was quite heavy. Bulma then proceeded to push the gliding stretcher to her bedroom, and then into her bathroom. She would have gone to his quarters, but her bathroom was the only one big enough to comfortably accommodate the stretcher with plenty of room to spare.

After maneuvering the stretcher in front of the shower, she looked down at the sleeping sayain and curled her lips into a smirk so like his own.

She then pulled of his clothes, first his boots, then his gloves. Bulma realized this was a rare opportunity to explore Vegeta's body, and blushed.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, girl, _She thought to herself. _He was in control last time and now it's your turn_

Even so, he _was_ unconscious, and so unable to observe her if she became,... _well, he can't see me anyway._

As she took off his gloves she marveled at the softness of his hands, where she expected them to be rough and callous. Her examination ran along his arms to his broad chest, rippled with muscles. Her fingertips lightly brushed down until they where resting at the top of his shorts. _Don't chicken out on me now Bulma,_

It took some maneuvering to get those off, and she was mortified he would awaken at this point and discover her. She had purposely averted her eyes until she had finished, lest she lose her nerve. Now she looked upon him, in all his naked glory. A deep blush began to warm her, spreading down her neck all the way to her shoulders.

_Are all sayains...Like this...?_

Bulma swallowed hard, wondering if that were true, why Chi Chi had never mentioned Goku being exceptionally endowed. Maybe sayians were like humans, and Bulma was just lucky. Very lucky.

_Lucky?! What are you thinking?! Stop eyeing him like a piece of meat! He isn't like some guy you can just..._Bulma's thoughts trialed off as Vegeta shifted in his sleep, and Bulma knew her time was running out.

Bulma lowered the stretcher once more to the floor, this time to deposit him on the bathroom tile. Vegeta groaned once when she turned the water on over him, adjusting the temperature. For the coup de grace, Bulma took one of her scented body wash bottles (Guava and melon, her favorite) and poured a good heaping amount all along Vegeta's prone body. The perfume like aroma wafted up to her nose, and she giggled.

_When he wakes up, he'll be smelling better than a sayain prince has any right to be._

Which would be soon, if his constant shifting was any indication. Bulma left the bathroom to go cook her interrupted breakfast, wearing her own version of the smuggest possible smile she could muster. (Which is saying an _awful_ lot)


	5. Cruel Games Ch 5

Disclaimer: Though I love and worship DBZ, I do not own it, nor any of its characters. So please don't sue me. I'm broke, anyway.

Cruel Games

Chapter 5

The first thing Vegeta's semi-conscious mind became aware of was a scent, and though pleasantly familiar, almost overpowering. The next thing he registered was where he lay, and the fact that he was naked. Sitting up, he knew he must look comical where he was, water spraying all around and with him looking dazed. Not to mention the gently swirling bubbles pooling where he sat, for he was sitting on the drain.

Vegeta searched his memory and, not surprisingly, could not account for waking up where he did. Naked.

_The woman must be responsible for this..._ He recognized the scent now, the smell bringing with it the memory of Bulma pressed full-length against him. Was this a revenge tactic? Yes, she must have found him in the GR and decided to take advantage of his condition to repay him for the encounter outside her lab. Considering he had just spent the night battling with his impulses to make the woman his, this comeback was torture.

Her scent which he had sought to avoid now filled his mind, making him think things that he'd rather not think about. Such as tearing her clothes off with his teeth and making _sure_ she knew he was no fool, _nor_ inexperienced in the game of sweet torturers.

Vegeta got his feet, growling. The woman did not know what she did to him! The havoc she caused in his usually composed mind. She could not begin to imagine that her "little prank" had dealt him a considerable blow. This meant war.

Bulma finished breakfast and headed back to her room, figuring she had given Vegeta enough time to recover and stomp off to his own quarters, or to train off in the woods, or wherever he went. She giggled on her way, thinking of how he must be leaving a scented trail wherever he traveled. Upon reaching her room, she saw her door was open, leading her to think that Vegeta had left it open on his way out. Never for a moment did she think it was a trap. Crossing the threshold, she noticed that her room smelled faintly of her body wash, but still wasn't alarmed. It was only when she turned to shut her door did she discover she was not alone. The door was blocked by a very disgruntled alien prince. She nearly ran into him, as she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings with her mind on recent events. She ended up closer than she wanted to be (again) but this time took a step back, but not before she caught a stronger wiff of her body wash.

"Woman..." Vegeta breathed huskily, his eyes positively smoldering.

_Oh, kami, I went too far! He's going to kill me for sure!_

Bulma backed away as far as she could, Vegeta following slowly, until the back of her knees hit the foot of her bed. She sat down hard not meaning to, but didn't take her eyes off him. She noticed now all he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist, and she blushed royally, remembering what she had seen before. He saw this and the usual smug/evil smirk spread across his face, replacing the look of fury.

"What are you doing in here?!" Bulma managed, almost gasping for air.

"You should be grateful I let you finish your meal," He said. "Besides, ...Was I asked to leave?"

He stood directly in front of her now, and she could feel the heat his body created. She was scared, who wouldn't be? Yet also she was extremely turned on having him this close and with so little clothing. Bulma realized that his still smoldering eyes were heated less with anger than with desire. Now she had an idea of what he had in mind, and she surprised herself by not totally rejecting the thought. She wished she had asked Chichi if making love with a sayain was any different than with a human. Though making love seemed far from what was reflected in this particular sayain's eyes.

He seemed to be enjoying himself, watching her squirm, and drinking in her beauty. It was some moments before he said, "I think you know why I am here,..." He said, taking the last steps between them to close the distance. She scrambled up onto the bed, until she was standing on it. Meaning to jump off the side, she was surprised when Vegeta grabbed her ankles and pulled, dropping her back on the bed. He climbed onto the bed with her and covered her body with his, not seeming to noticed her struggles.

"Vegeta, you can't just-"

"I can, and I will. How enjoyable it will be is up to you," He said, trapping her eyes with his. Her struggling increased tenfold, though she could not deny the excitement she was feeling or that what he was talking about could be _very_ enjoyable.

Her struggles did not last long, as he captured her lips with his own, her attempts to escape melted away.

He felt her soften to him, and soon she was kissing him back. Vegeta had been right in his knowledge that she wanted him too, and he was glad, for now this could be most enjoyable for both of them.

Bulma felt as though her heart would burst from her chest, it was beating with such fervor. It was a wonder Vegeta couldn't hear it...Or maybe he could? He began to do wonderful things to her body with his hands, running them up and down her sides and squeezing in places that brought her most pleasure. Her head was full of whirling thoughts, with all the nervousness and giddiness that went along with it. It was never like this with Yamcha, never so stimulating...

One thing was very clear through the fog of passion; this was unlike any sexual experience she had ever had before, and this was just the beginning. Suddenly feeling as though they weren't moving fast enough, Bulma started shrugging out of her slip, not breaking contact with Vegeta's lips. Vegeta noted this and impatiently ripped the delicate fabric from her body, leaving her chest bare and only undies left to cover her. Seeing her hardened pink nipples, he left her mouth to claim one of them, causing her to moan as he gently sucked and nibbled. He caressed the other with his hand, feeling its fullness. His towel did little to hide the growing bulge of his desire, which he now pressed against her most sensitive place, and even with the small amount of clothing separating them, Bulma realized that he was even larger aroused than she had imagined. She hoped she could accommodate him...

Vegeta had never had this much trouble with a female before, and now that he was finally able to act on his desires, he was aware that this joining held more significance than all those before it with any others. He wanted this to last, yet also wanted to take her with such force that it would surely crush her. He moved down to her abdomen, his other hand taking the place of his mouth on her breast, Bulma slowly bucking and sighing all the while. He reached the top of her panties and took one delicate corner in his teeth, and neatly ripped them off, his sharp teeth making short work of it. Then he proceeded to do things with his mouth and tongue that made Bulma seem she was dreaming. Who could have thought, that the sayian prince had the knowledge to do such things?

Vegeta could hold back no more, and at the sound of Bulma's moaning, he knew that she was ready. He positioned himself above her and lowered his head, biting her at the nape of her neck. She gasped at the small pain, and gasped again as she felt him entering her, and then moaned louder with the intense pleasure both sensations brought.

Slowly at first, and then with more confidence, Vegeta thrust into her, careful not to harm her. Their passion was felt equally, and he had a hard time controlling the rhythm, with the taste of her blood on his lips. He realized then that no other female had felt his fangs when mating him. Biting was only meant for affection, in his society.

_I must like this one..._

Bulma could tell, he was trying to make it last, but finally they both knew they were getting close to their peaks. He pulled her up into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her, making her do more of the work, which she did, gladly. She twined her fingers in his rough hair and held tight, while he pressed his cheek on her breasts while they both felt the crescendo coming. Their orgasms happened almost simultaneously, hers a split-second before his. She calling his name like a prayer and he sounding his own moans of pleasure and release. The intense feelings of afterglow were felt and passed, them still holding their position, catching their breath.

Without warning, Vegeta disengaged and pulled the covers over both of them, pulling her close with her back to him, nearly crushing her in his grip. After a workout like that, he wasn't going anywhere, and (apparently) neither was she. In his relatively short and violent life, Vegeta had experienced few moments like this. The woman beside him had just experienced his softer side, and it had not phased her, nay, she embraced it. He felt as though a piece that had been missing had been found, and even though it riffled his beliefs and pride, he allowed himself to savor the feeling, as long as he could.

Bulma felt his breathing slow and begin a steady pace as Vegeta fell asleep at her side. After a while she tried to move, to go take a shower or just to put some distance between them so she could churn over what had just happened... Yet his arms did not budge, actually tightened a little, not permitting her to escape even while he slept.

She wondered what this would mean for them, if he would even acknowledge her later, or act as though this never happened.

_Probably the latter,..._ But then she had never sought a relationship with the sayain prince, and was sure he was above things like that. Content to lay in his arms for the moment, Bulma fell asleep too, to the rhythm of Vegeta's heart.

Not the end


	6. Cruel Games Ch 6

Ahem DBZ is not mine, nor do I own any of the characters...Though I have delusions of someday buying it...But as for right now I am broke and can only afford to write about it... So don't sue me.

Cruel Games

Chapter 6

Greed rears its ugly head

At Capsule Corp, nothing you see on a daily basis could be called usual, but as for the people who live there, they would tell you things had been going as they had been for a while; As usual.

Bulma kept to her lab and her inventions, while Vegeta kept to the GR, training incessantly. No one would have thought something had transpired between the two, and of course no one would have guessed.

Bulma of late had been working on a new invention meant for use as a personal shield. She intended to use it for herself when she got too close to a battle, as well as market it to those in the world like her who were not of the fighting class, and needed protection. (The world had been threatened enough times; she didn't know why no one else had thought of something so basic)

Tinkering away, her thoughts strayed as they often did of late, to the night (well, morning, really) she had spent with Vegeta a few weeks ago. It still left her feeling warm and tingly, but as she had suspected, her life had not changed after their intimate encounter. When she had awakened alone she was not surprised, and her suspicions had been confirmed in the weeks following by Vegeta's cold demeanor. In short, life had returned to normal.

She still felt a small pang of loss about Yamcha, and wondered if he was feeling any guilt in cheating on her. She knew she could find another man, but thought she had had enough of men for a while. She would let her mind settle and hope nothing disturbing happened...

Vegeta thought of himself as a machine, strong and determined with one thing on his mind; Training. Or at least he would have liked it to be that way...

He fought to control his mind, trying to keep it in check, away from thoughts of a purple haired woman... Over and over he repeated the same schedule, rising before the sun and training until hunger and exhaustion drove him from the GR. He did allow himself time to dwell on the happenings of a few weeks ago. But nevertheless he remembered what he felt when with the woman, more than he would ever admit to. What was meant to be a game at first had become something more. He felt a possessiveness toward her that was quickly becoming a nuisance in his own head. If left to its own devices, his mind would obsess over the time he had spent with her, the scent of her hair...The feel of her skin...

Punching a training bot', he crushed metal that was soft to his hands. Maybe he should go away for a while, to let himself remember what he was training for, with no distractions. There were plenty of places on Earth that still harbored wilderness, secluded and private. The idea seemed like a novelty...When was the last time he had a vacation? Of course he'd be training, but he liked the thought of miles between him and any humans...especially female. Just a few weeks, for he had to return to the GR to keep up his conditioning, but he could bone up on tracking skills and the like...yes, this was a good idea indeed. Vegeta rather missed hunting and killing his own food.

With that, Vegeta headed off to his rooms to gather the few clothes he would need. He needed little else, as he could provide for himself.

On the way out, he paused at the door to Bulma's lab, considering telling her he was leaving, but decided against it. The sight of her would only put more disturbing thoughts in his head. He walked out the front door and flew off, searching for his private refuge.

It took the better part of a week, but when Bulma noticed Vegeta's absence, she wondered where he could have gone.

_He didn't take the spaceship, so he must be somewhere on Earth..._

She decided to let it be, and went about her business. It was probably a bad idea to go looking for the sayain, she could guess he wanted to be alone. She wandered into the kitchen and to her surprise, found her mother there.

"Hey mom, what have you been up to?"

Mrs. Briefs looked up from the timer on the oven and smiled

"Why hello dear, I haven't seen you in a while so I thought if I waited long enough you would show up for something to eat, so I just made some cookies, and here you are!"

Bulma smiled back at her mother. Capsule Corp. was so big she only saw her parents when she sought them out. This side of the structure was hers, and they lived in the other. Each had their own kitchens and living quarters. Occasionally her mother would come and say hello, and it made her feel not so alone.

"You could have come to my lab; I've been there all morning."

Her mother waved her hand in the air, bending down to check on the cookies.

"Oh, you know I hate to disturb you at your work. You know you're so much like your father, always working on some project or another."

"I never mind you, mom. You never need anything bigger than an alarm clock or radio fixed..."

Mrs. Briefs pulled the cookies out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack.

"So how's that sweet boy of yours Yamcha doing?"

Bulma realized that there could have been no way for her mother to know that Yamcha had fallen out of her good graces.

"Um, we haven't been speaking much, not really at all, lately..." She was embarrassed to tell her mother the truth that he had cheated on her.

"Oh, really? Than what's that big bouquet of flowers doing in the living room?"

Bulma paused from grabbing an orange juice from the fridge.

"What??" She said, giving her mother a strange look.

"He dropped them off a little while ago, I said you were in your lab, but he didn't want to disturb you, such a sweet boy."

Bulma's mother didn't notice the bemused look on her daughter's face as Bulma drifted out into the living room to where an immense bouquet with a dazzling array of flowers sat upon one of the tables. She reached into the folds of some forget-me-nots, and pulled out a small card with her name on it.

_My dearest Bulma,_

_We need to talk_

_Love Yamcha_

Bulma was more shocked than anything.

_To think that Yamcha had the guts to pull this off after what he..!_

Bulma had mixed feelings about the whole thing; On the one hand, she was mad that he would try to get back on her good side...On the other, she was happy he still thought of her, even though she knew he had cheated...

_Maybe it was only the once, and he wants to make up for it..._

Bulma toyed with the possibility for a moment, and then left the bouquet where it was and went to her room. She would not call him, no; She would make him crawl all the way back if he was serious about her. He would have to call _her_.

It was another week before Yamcha called her, apparently giving up on the hope that she would call him first.

Bulma knew who it was when the phone finally rang.

"Hello," she said calmly.

"Bulma? It's Yamcha... Listen, I need to talk to you about a few things...Can I take you out to dinner tonight?

Bulma thought for a moment. So does he want her back? Or is he just trying to apologize for mistreating her? She thought it would be interesting to find out, if nothing else...

"Alright, why don't you pick me up at 8:00?" She let no emotion into her voice, kept him guessing.

"Great! I'll see you then, bye sweetie."

She made a little rude sound while hanging up the phone.

_He's calling me sweetie already? Looks like he has something more in mind than just an apology._ She felt just a tad unsure, but decided to go along with the date. She would see where this led...

Vegeta had found his refuge, a dense gully in the middle of a lush jungle. Using controlled chi blasts, he had fashioned a cave for himself in a rock wall and had already made a few furs for sleeping on. He had fallen back into his old ways easily, hunting and stalking; he never knew how much he had missed it. A small fast flowing stream provided water, as well as a natural dam provided a bathing pool. He spent his days in the wilds, tracking the biggest animals and dinosaurs he could find, honing the skills he used back in his service of Frieza.

Only occasionally his thoughts would wander back to Capsule Corp., to the blue-haired woman... And occasionally was better than he had hoped for.

Yamcha was at Capsule Corp. at 8:00, it was the first time in a long time he was not late. His car was clean and shiny, the red paint glowing in the twilight. He was confident in his strategy, having let Bulma settle for a few weeks after finding out he was cheating on her...He figured she was done being mad at him and beginning to feeling sorry for herself. The perfect time to make up with her.

Striding to the big front door, he rang the bell and waited for a response.

Bulma opened the door to reveal she was wearing a light blue dress, sexy yet conservative, with just enough bust showing. She had dressed that way on purpose, to keep him off guard, and to give him the impression that she wasn't going to accept him with open arms.

He smiled down at her, and handed her a single red rose.

"Shall we?" He asked.

They got into his car and drove to a nice restaurant, one that overlooked a small expanse of water. Their table was on the balcony, under dim stars in the fading sunset.

Yamcha pulled her chair out for Bulma, making sure she was comfortable. He then sat down and reached across the table, taking her hand.

"Bulma, sweetie..." He looked into her luminous blue eyes, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Bulma looked to the sunset, breaking eye contact. She suspected this would happen, but now she didn't know what to think.

"I don't know, Yamcha... You hurt me very badly. What assurance would I have that you wouldn't do it again?"

"Bulma, it was a moment of weakness, a mistake, I promise on my love for you that I will never hurt you again!" Yamcha's eyes shone with determination, but Bulma didn't know what it meant. Determination to keep to his promise, or to make her his again?

"I will have to think about it, Yamcha. I don't know what to say yet."

This was what he was expecting, because Yamcha sighed in relief. He smiled warmly and squeezed her hand.

"That's better than I hoped."

They finished their dinner talking about other things, about the upcoming battle with the androids and Bulma's new inventions. Yamcha was intrigued by the personal shield idea she was working on, and expressed an interest to see it.

The sun had fully set by the time Yamcha brought her home. Standing on the front entrance, he took her hand, bringing it to his lips. Bulma allowed this, but felt undecided about it.

"Good night, sweetie,..." He said, and turned to go.

Bulma watched him get in his car and drive away, her head a swirling whirlpool of emotion.

Later, getting ready for bed, Bulma was still churning over the night's implications. Could she go back to Yamcha? Even after what he had done to her? Would she feel resentment for as long as they were together? She had expected to marry him, planned to spend the rest of her life with him... But that had changed now. Even if she went back to him she didn't think she would marry him...Even though he was the first of only two people she'd been with...

_And what about Vegeta? _She didn't know what to think of that either. She hadn't expected anything to come of their game, though it _had_ ended a little more serious than she thought it would. _Should I hold out in the hope that he feels something for me, something more than animal lust?_ If only he would show _some_ affection toward her, like Yamcha...She hadn't even seen him in almost two weeks, and what made her think he was coming back at all? The GR room sure, but other than that, all that seemed to keep him here was the promise of a good fight with the androids, and even then he might turn on Goku afterwards.

Bulma knew Yamcha's offer wouldn't last forever, she would have to decide soon.

Bulma had strange dreams that night...

Vegeta had been gone almost two weeks now, and was enjoying his respite. His cave was now furnished nicely, even included a fireplace. He had been keeping himself busy with hunting and small battles with large prey. On this night, he was roasting his latest kill over a nice fire outside of his cave. He looked up at the stars, and out of habit scanned the section of sky that planet Vegeta would have been in. He knew it wasn't there any more, but he could still look at the star that was once his home planet's sun. Vegeta mused over the loss of his race, the death of his fathers' Empire...The Empire he had been heir to. Vegeta's thoughts went back once again to the blue haired woman, and this time he didn't fight it. He knew he would have to return soon, the GR training had to kept up, or else he might lose his edge. He wondered what she thought about him being gone, did she miss his presence? Maybe that weakling Yamcha had come sniffing around again, but he knew he shouldn't worry about that- Or did he? The suddenly disturbing thought invaded his calm. The idea of Bulma with another made him extremely uncomfortable, and he miles away! He wanted to leave, right then, and fly back to Capsule Corp., but managed to keep his cool. He would return tomorrow, maybe just for a day, and calm himself over what he thought was a fool's worry.

What could possible happen in this triangle of love and lust??????

Don't miss the exciting continuation, next time, on Cruel Games!!!!!!

don't despair, fair readers! For those of you with a similar obsession with Vegeta, you won't be disappointed! -Sylex


	7. Cruel Games Ch 7

Ahem DBZ is not mine, nor do I own any of the characters...Though I have delusions of someday buying it...But as for right now I am broke and can only afford to write about it... So don't sue me.

Cruel Games

Chapter 7

Something Jealous This Way Comes

Bulma rose with the sun with a yawn... She didn't usually wake this early, but her dreams had played enough games for now. Getting dressed, she went over the night before- The romantic dinner with Yamcha where he had asked for her forgiveness. Bulma's feelings on that subject were muddled at best. She was still angry at him for cheating on her, but she longed for the affection he could give her.

Vegeta, on the other hand seemed unwilling or unable to treat her with respect of any kind, much less care for her. Bulma squeezed her temples, trying to rub away an oncoming headache. _Why can't I have any normal or decent men in my life?_

Sighing, Bulma went to go start another day bent over her research.

Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp. shortly after daybreak. Stalking through the halls, He was assuming the woman was still in bed, liking to sleep in. He ended up in the kitchen, naturally, and promptly ate all the available food he could find. He tried to come up with a reason that would justify him going to her quarters and investigating for any sign of the weakling Yamcha, but failed. He supposed he could go train in the GR until the opportunity of a kind presented itself. He couldn't allow the kind of abandon he wanted- he had to keep calm... This was only a whim he was following...

Vegeta headed for the GR, walking past the lab. On his way past, he glanced at the door. The woman had passed here recently, within the last few minutes... and something else, tickled his senses...But he couldn't pin it down. Before he could continue, Bulma opened the door and looked at him with wide eyes. For a moment the sight of her brought back the memories he had sought to avoid in a rush. He hesitated, then started to speak, knowing that he was staring...

"Woman... You need to restock your food supplies.,..."

Then he noticed it. What he couldn't put his finger on a moment before hit him now with a slap of reality. He snarled, unable to control his reaction.

_It's faint, but it's there..._His _scent is on her!_

Bulma was surprised when she saw Vegeta, he had given her a start, to be sure. So unexpected was he that she felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. She hadn't been this close to him since that morning when ...

He seemed lost for words, looking at her, staring deep into her eyes. She could almost see his thoughts play across his face as he remembered said morning. After mentioning absentmindedly her need to buy more food- doubtless he had eaten it all as soon as he got back- he stopped, eyes intense. She wondered what he could be thinking, and was about to ask, when his face transformed into a scowl. She caught a glint of bared fangs before he swiftly turned and huffed off, leaving her dumbfounded.

_Now what was that all about?_

Vegeta stormed into the GR, seething.

_Why should this matter to him??!! He didn't have time for attachments! She's nothing but a weak human, this was nothing! _Vegeta walked over to the control panel and keyed in 350 G's, the amount he was using when he left. The GR powered up and activated, pushing his feet into the floor with the extra gravity. He could tell that he wouldn't be able to train as long as he would like- He needed to build up his tolerance again.

No matter. He would train and push himself to the limit as always, and try to find some inner peace. He knew he should leave again, go back to his private jungle, but he couldn't bring himself to. Not now.

Later that night Bulma was in the kitchen making dinner, when Vegeta came in, done with the GR for the day. She was making beef sukiyaki, a known favorite of his. She watched him for a moment, wondering why he showed no interest in her food and going straight to the table and sat down.

She expected him to immediately demand she serve him, but instead he remained silent and continued to rummage through the fridge. Finally she broke the silence.

"Would you like some sukiyaki Vegeta?" She noticed he wouldn't meet her eyes, seeming grumpier than usual. He looked tan; He had been outside somewhere for the last couple weeks. He looked good, almost too good, and she knew how good he was...Which made it all the harder to concentrate on what she was doing.

"So where have you been? I noticed that you haven't been using the Gravity Room lately..."

No answer.

"Well excuse me for being polite, your _majesty."_

She knew it irritated him to no end when she taunted him like that.

She then tried to ignore him as she cooked the rest of her meal in silence. After it was all prepared, she sat down at the table, painfully aware of the sayain glaring across the table at her. After it was clear he wasn't going anywhere, she had had enough.

_Being sexy only excuses him from so much..._

She looked him right in the eye and demanded, "_What!!!_"

Vegeta didn't flinch. Maybe he wanted a fight...

"Woman-"

"It's _Bulma_!"

Vegeta snarled, but continued, "You have been with that weakling, Yamcha."

I was not a question. More like an accusation.

Bulma was shocked to say the least; A little that he could have known about her date and even more that he cared!

_Could he really be bent out of shape because I'm considering Yamcha? Not likely...And how _did_ he know?_

"Vegeta, what's gotten into you?! Am I supposed to ask you first now if I want to see other people!? It's not like you were putting out 'commitment' vibes after, after..." She couldn't complete the thought, and left it hanging. She cursed herself for bringing it up, her cheeks growing hot.

"Besides, I haven't made up my mind about him yet. He apologized, and I'm just giving it a little time."

Vegeta seemed a little smug this, his anger slipping just a little, but only a little.

"The weakling isn't worth your time. He will not be loyal to you. You would be better in not sharing his company." This was said through gritted teeth, his eyes intense and locked with hers.

Again Bulma was taken aback; _Vegeta, of all people, giving me advice on my love life? What kind of sick nightmare is this??? He's really jealous! Can it be possible that _Vegeta's_ becoming possessive of _me_? It was just the one time..._

Bulma desperately wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. She decided to put him in his place. (Which is never a good idea)

"Vegeta, if you haven't noticed, I'm a woman with feelings, and I need someone to make me feel wanted, not just desirable." There, she had said it. What could he possibly say to that? She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, waiting for his answer.

"And when that weakling gets distracted and has his way with another female regardless of your "feelings"...What then? You know that once he has done it, he will do it again." Vegeta leaned back too, satisfied with his reply.

Bulma was blushing furiously now. _He was so not supposed to have an answer!_

Having nothing else to throw at him, she said rather loudly, "Then what do you suggest You're _Majesty_?"

Vegeta's response was so fast and sudden Bulma could do nothing to stop it. The table was tossed to the side (along with her sukiyaki) like so much garbage. Vegeta was all over her, having been pulled out of her chair and into his arms. All at once she was butter again (it was amazing what he could do to her!) and she closed her eyes as Vegeta's nibbling mouth made its way to her neck, down to where her shoulder started. The argument was forgotten, and there was only him. She felt his fangs as he set them against her flesh, and a thrill passed through her. She remembered the first time he had bit her, amid the throes of passion, and she remembered the intense pleasure it had elicited in her.

Vegeta had not planned on any of this happening. As he had decided before, he was going to wait until he could be sure of her intentions, or at least of the weakling Yamcha's. But then he had not planned on not being able to keep his eyes off her, as he drank in the sight of the body he so craved. Because he had had her before, it only made it worse. Then she had started talking, and not very pleasantly. He held his ground, even going as far to tell her the obvious- that Yamcha would only betray her trust again.

He threw the table aside when it became an obstacle between them, and while he crushed her to himself he wondered if this is what he wanted to do all along- Yes of course he had, and he thanked her subconsciously for giving him this opportunity.

He wanted to mark her, if not for his own need to, then for the fact that it would tell any others (Primarily Yamcha) that this woman was taken.

_She said she was undecided... _But the thought of another man touching her seemed so wrong that it made Vegeta growl deep in his throat.

He tasted her skin, then her blood as he bit down. Her gasp turned into a moan full of pain and pleasure. The taste of her nearly drove him wild, and he almost took her right there, in the kitchen. He resisted the urge, and instead savored her sweet taste, the scent of her. He made sure to mark her deep, so the ending result would be permanent, though only visible on close inspection. But for a few weeks...He smiled around his bite. There would be no doubt about it. Anyone who saw his mark and thought they still had a chance was a fool.

The embrace which seemed like an eternity in reality lasted only a few moments.

Bulma felt herself sliding back down into her seat with a numbness that made her seem unattached to the present. Through a daze she saw Vegeta standing over her, looking pleased with himself. The small trickle of blood down the side of his mouth only made him look more attractive. Then in an instant, he was gone. He had walked out while she was still in a daze. Her mind cleared of the euphoria a few moments later, and she looked around at the room. The table rested on it's side by the far wall, the sukiyaki splattered almost to the ceiling.

_Now what just happened!!?? One minute he's glaring like he could eat me and the next..._

Bulma rose from her chair, unsure what to do. A slight twinge of soreness from her shoulder caused her to wonder if the sayain had left any sort of mark.

_Very possible, he bit harder this time..._She thought bemusedly.

Not that she had been paying much attention to how hard he was biting her; just that he _was_ biting her.

Bulma drifted upstairs to find a mirror, and was just entering her room when the phone rang. Forgetting about finding a mirror, Bulma picked it up.

"Moshi moshi," She said, still sounding a little dazed.

"Hi sweetie, it's me." Yamcha.

Bulma was totally unprepared, but she tried her best.

"Oh, hi Yamcha... What can I do for you?" Bulma cringed at her own words- they were not the best since he was probably going to ask her out on another date.

"I was thinking maybe you and I could meet for dinner again? Let's say tomorrow night?"

_Of course. _Bulma had been right, and thought maybe by tomorrow she could stand to go out with him again. She agreed, set a time, and he said goodnight. She noticed that he never wanted to talk on the phone, but since she hadn't had any other boyfriends, she was used to it.

She was till hungry, but now she was more tired. Bulma went to her closet and picked out a nightie and removed her clothes. She noticed blood on her blouse and gasped, realizing where it had come from. Dropping her nightie, she ran to the bathroom almost naked, and looked in the mirror.

Vegeta smiled as he heard her screamed curse all the way from his quarters.

Wow! What could possible come into play with this new development!

While Bulma and Vegeta sort out their feelings, what interesting plot development could transpire when Yamcha is thrust into this catalyst???

(Seriously, if you have any ideas, let me know :p)

Just kidding!!!!! I know what happens, so relax!

Sylex


End file.
